


I Needed A Distraction

by KealynLynnette



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not really a relationship, This is crack, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fulfillment of the prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
<p>Sherlock and Joan are undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is worried about the BDSM portion, please read the notes at the end.
> 
> please notice: this is pretty much a crack fic. reposted from my tumblr: macapan.tumblr.com

They were on a case, which wasn’t unusual. They were also undercover, which… wasn’t as usual. It wasn’t a terribly complicated case so far, but the society they were investigating was extremely private, and they certainly wouldn’t have gotten half of the information they did without infiltrating it like this. Still, it was far from Joan’s typical scene, and it took a lot of practice and a lot of preparation before Sherlock believed they were ready.

It wasn’t every day that they participated in a two-week BDSM retreat held in a private club.

—–

There was a murder, possibly two, hiding as guests. Joan knew they were close (and they had to be, since there was only four days left of the retreat), and Sherlock and her had narrowed down the suspect pool to six different candidates. But for now, Joan (known here as Madam Lucy) was stuck talking to another Dom in one of the quieter sitting rooms. It wasn’t anything pertaining to the case, but both were huge fans of baseball and were entering a passionate discussion. Sherlock (aka Jon) was sitting at her feet looking like he was either sleeping or meditating. If Joan was paying closer attention, she’d have known that he was keeping a very close eye out on their surroundings, but- well- she was talking about baseball.

There had been accidents happening around them for the past couple of days that could have been random. Sherlock didn’t think so.

So when Sherlock noticed someone closing in on them, deliberately, with intent, he tugged on her skirt to get her attention. She shifted, but otherwise did nothing. He grabbed her ankle, and she ran her fingers through his hair. The man, one of their six suspects, was getting closer. But they didn’t have enough proof to blow their covers yet.

Sherlock stood and stared down at Joan; she looked straight at him, and so did her conversation partner. She frowned. He flicked his eyes. She followed. He swayed. She startled. He fell. She caught.

—–

Sherlock opened his eyes in the room they’ve been sharing for the past week and a half.

“That was one hell of a trust exercise,” said Joan from the kitchenette. She set down a mug of tea on the bedside table as he sat up and stretched. “You just fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Sherlock sent her a small glare that dissolved into a careless shrug. “I would not have had to if you had responded to my first two attempts.”

Joan frowned again, but this time it was aimed at herself. She had managed to see who Sherlock was pointing out before her full attention shifted into making sure her partner didn’t smash his brain into the table.

“I’m sorry about that, I got-”

“Distracted and too deep into your persona, I understand. You have not had much experience undercover, so I know that this is all very new to you.”

“Well at least now we know who’s been trying to sabotage us?”

“Indeed. That we do, Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> The inclusion of BDSM is very limited in the story. It is mentioned in name once in the beginning when their location/situation is described. There is nothing sexual going on. The only other instances of it are sitting positions and Joan's undercover name.


End file.
